A Twist in Time
by Sardonyx Ichigo
Summary: Yuusei thought his time traveling days were over—he was wrong. A few days after the defeat of ZONE he's thrown back into the past in an attempt to save the future… Because Paradox wasn't the only time traveler bent on destroying duel monsters...No Pairings


Disclaimer: Not mine, and likely will never be.

Summary: Yuusei thought his time traveling days were over—he was wrong. A few days after the defeat of ZONE he's thrown back into the past in an attempt to save the past … Because Paradox did more than mess with Yugi's and Yuusei's times—he completely destroyed them.

Warnings: completely craziness, confusion, cursing, slow updates and my grammar. You have been warned.

XXxxxXX

_**Prologue:**_

_**The Journey**_

XXxxxxXX

_**Neo Domino City, Future**_

The sun rose early on the fifth of May over the former Satellite Sector of Neo Domino City. Yuusei woke first, tossing his covers aside as he went throw his usual morning routine quietly, and quickly knowing full well that neither of his teammates, nor their friends would show up until well into the day time.

He hang his jacket on his computer chair, and set to work upgrading, and improving his current D-Wheel program while he waited for any jobs to come his way. It was an old routine one he had went through every single day, trying fruitlessly to ignore the looks sent his way from his friends.

Unlike the rest, he was directionless. His mind unfocused as he drifted though the day thinking, about what he should do. He enjoyed dueling….and yet he knew he would dread the pro circuits, that Jack, himself would join… and he was good at physics—but that didn't mean he wanted to become a scientist like his father….

He paused in his typing, pushing away his thoughts.

Thinking about his father was always painful. Feeling of guilt, love, and every emotion in between couldn't describe how exactly he felt thinking of his parents, let alone wondering who exactly his mother was…

The phone rang next him shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" He said sliding the keyboard away and clearing some space in front of him for a pen and paper, just in case it was a job.

"Fudo Yuusei?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could repair my D-Wheel?"

"I understand. Where is it?"

"At 66 Crescent Heights."

"I'll be over soon." Yuusei hung up the phone and stood.

He saved his current program and shut the computer off, putting on his jacket and starting up his D-Wheel and taking off. The streets were empty devoid of any life as the sun dipped over the horizon coloring the sky in shade of oranges and yellows. He spared it a glance, before speeding up, and entering one of the residential districts surrounding the richer buildings around the Kaiba Corporation Tower.

Before long, he was in front of a medium size home. He knocked on the door never noticing the strange people watching from the shadows.

**XXxxxxXX**

The repair was simple and within ten minutes, Yuusei was back on the road heading home.

"You seem bored, Fudo Yuusei." Another D-Wheel pulled up on his side. The D-Wheel was white and looked very familiar. "I see time has treated you well since our duel."

Yuusei's insides froze, as he finally realized where he had seen that D-Wheel before.

It was Paradox.

"How are you here?" Yuusei asked. His voice filled with shock, and dread.

It shouldn't be possible he had seen Paradox vanish, he'd been there so how—!

Paradox smirked. "Wondering how I survived? The answer is simple—I never died. But that doesn't matter now; right now it's time you left."

Yuusei frowned, confused. "Left where? I don't understand…you hated the future—so why are you here? What are you planning?"

Paradox looked away, staring off into the distance. "ZONE brought me back."

"ZONE? He's alive?"

"Yes, and he was able to bring me back to find you."

"Why?"

"The past is changing and following a different course. If this process continues—the future will be forever changed…and you will be dead."

Yuusei's eyes went wide.

"Explain."

Paradox frowned. "I wasn't the only duelist to survive from the thirtieth century, there was one other duelist…Quantum was another, but I hadn't known he was still alive or his motives. It was only until recently I discovered how he managed to access the machinery to time travel…he used the old ruins of ZONE's operation center."

Silence insured and the road curved into a bend forcing the duo to pause their conversation momentarily.

Yuusei was the first to break the silence held between them. "Why should I believe you?" He said his words hard. "How do I know anything you say is true?"

Paradox smiled. "Simple, the effects are already starting to show." He pointed beyond the road unto the distance towards Neo Domino's high tops areas.

Unlike before where buildings rose into the sky, there was only one building standing—the New Momentum Reactor. It was as if he was watching a movie were someone was pressing the fast forward button while the movie was playing. As they rode more buildings and people vanished.

"Still don't believe me?"

"I believe that something needs to done, even if some of your explanation doesn't explain everything—how can we save the past and the future?"

Paradox smiled.

"It's simply really… You need to return to the past and seek out Quantum—defeat him and destroy his relativity device and the future with return to its proper path." He tossed Yuusei a small backpack. "I don't have time to explain everything. Once you arrive in the past, find Quantum, and stay hidden."

Yuusei caught the bag and nodding he vanished among the streams of time and space.

Paradox watched him go.

"May time guide you Yuusei Fudo. You are our only hope for survival."

The world crumbled around Paradox, as he drove off.

**XXxxxxXX**

**Author's Note**: A fanfic I have been dying to write and complete. Hopefully someone like this….and happens to review. Probably the next fanfics to get updated are Absolute Confusion, Crossroads, and Ruled by Sparks.

Please Read and Review—I'd love to hear from the reviewers.


End file.
